


Replace Preachers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as he stepped back.





	Replace Preachers

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as he stepped back. He focused on Unity. ''You're replacing me?'' 

''Correct. You returned with very few humans recently. I must control every living thing.'' 

Reverend Amos Howell glowered after he viewed Unity's new servant. 

A stray kitten abandoned Unity and lured every human.

 

THE END


End file.
